All The Right Moves
by secretlifexxx
Summary: Ricky and Amy think Adrian and Ben have become a couple, so they pretend to be in a relationship. But things don't turn out right. Adrian and Ben do not realize they're pretending, so both "couples" purposely make the other jealous. Amy/Ricky, Ben/Adrian
1. Jealousy

I got a new idea for a story. Sorry I haven't updated You and I Collide.. It's a work in process. I just decided to write a new story, and I know this plot has probably been written a bunch of times...but I hope you like enjoy this anyway. This is set before Adrian&Ben slept together and Amy&Ricky kissed. But also Ricky and Adrian have broken up, so I guess the time line in this story doesn't match that of the show's.

Please review and let me know what you think of this. It probably isn't any good since I only wrote it in about fifteen minutes, but that's for you to judge.. I have plans for future chapters, so I'll try to make the next chapter better than this one. A lot of drama is to be expected with this story...

* * *

"I wonder what they're talking about," I said to my friends, Lauren and Madison, as I stared bitterly at Adrian and Ben across the hallway. The bell had just rung, and Adrian immediately walked up to Ben as if to stop him from reaching me.

"I don't know," Lauren said. "Maybe you should go ask them." I could see the lack of interest in both of their expressions, and that only made me more upset.

I shook my head. "I'm not just gonna go up there and talk to them!" As both of them shrugged their shoulders, I rolled my eyes and walked away. I wasn't necessarily mad at them, since they didn't do anything, but seeing Ben with Adrian just ticked me off.

Sure, we'd been broken up for some time now, but it didn't matter. It hadn't been that long and he'd already moved onto some other girl because apparently I wasn't good enough for him. When I walked past them to get to my locker, I felt the blood rise as anger built up inside of me.

Adrian looked at me from the corner of her eye and smirked – then she _kissed_ Ben! As much as I wanted to peel my eyes away from them, I couldn't. They were glued and I was frozen where I stood, no longer capable of moving my feet.

Adrian cupped her hand around Ben's face and he caught my stare and quickly looked away from fear. I stormed off, feeling the tension rise in my chest and the heat burning my face. I marched up to my locker, which was across the hall where Ben and Adrian couldn't see me, and I opened it and shoved my books in there with a thud as they hit the metal.

I took my purse out of my locker and threw it onto my shoulder, and then I slammed my locker as hard as I could with all my strength. Ben was not supposed to be with Adrian, and Adrian was not supposed to be kissing him. We were broken up, which was still hard for me to believe, but it didn't matter. We'd gotten married about a year ago and he's already moved on.

Hearing my locker slam, I flipped around with the intention of walking out of this school as quickly as possible and going home, but then I ran right into Ricky. I'd hit his shoulder, and then I backed up and crossed my arms.

"Hey, Amy? What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing," I muttered, but then I quickly added, not capable of keeping the anger locked away, "Ben. Adrian. Ben was _kissed by your girlfriend_! Just now. In the middle of the hall for everyone to see! Did you plan this or something? Did you ask her to kiss him just to piss me off? Well, it worked!"

He blinked and shot at me curtly,"What the hell? I didn't ask her to do anything. What's your problem? ...You need to chill out."

"I just told you what my problem is," I said, lowering my voice, and then I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm …" I paused, then admitted, "I am being ridiculous. I just can't control myself sometimes." I groaned. "This never would've happened if–"

"This is going to be something about me again, isn't it?" he cut me off. "It's not my fault."

I clenched my jaw in frustration that he assumed I was blaming him. "No. I was going to say this never would've happened if Adrian hadn't bought the house next door."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Um, if she hadn't bought that house then she wouldn't be able to see inside my living room! Then she wouldn't feel so insanely jealous and have to kiss my–" I paused, almost letting the word 'boyfriend' slip. "Ben."

"Yep, well I'm not with her anymore," he said. "So that can't be it." He started to turn around. "I don't know what I'm still doing here. I'll come over to help with John tonight–"

"Wait," I said immediately, needing someone to listen to me. He stopped and turned around, and I stared at him, wishing that he'd consider my theory. "You don't think that could be it? She could be jealous..."

He grew impatient and sighed, "No, Amy."

I sighed, too, realizing that this could only mean one thing. "Then she likes him. Or the other way around. I don't know. I just have a feeling Ben's doing this because he wants me to be jealous..."

"If you know what his intentions are, then aren't you, by being jealous, just allowing him to upset you?"

"I never said I was jealous," I insisted. "But so what if I am? Unlike you, I have feelings, and I can't just change them in a split second, even if I wanted to."

He shrugged his shoulders and then hesitated before saying, "Well what do you expect me to do about it?" He paused and his eyes lit up, as if he'd suddenly thought of something. "Why don't you and I pretend to be in a relationship?" And at that moment I knew he wanted the same thing I did: to get the person back that was rightfully ours. He wanted Adrian; I wanted Ben.

I had to bite down to keep from my mouth dropping open. Ricky and I pretending to be in a relationship? What would people say? What would they do? But then the more I thought about it, the greater the idea sounded.

Instead of agreeing to his plan, I said, "What?"

"Yep," he said, rolling his eyes. "Then Ben will come rushing back to you and you'll admit to him that we just pretended to be going out. You'll be back with him, and everything will be just the way you want it. How's that sound?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but then I caught Ricky's eye and saw him smiling at me. "I like it," I admitted.

"All right then," he said, and then he held out his hand. I took it cautiously and my hand fell loosely in his, but then he intertwined his fingers with mine and I had nothing else to do but grip his hand.

Then we walked down the hall, right across from where Ben and Adrian stood, and they both stopped talking and their eyes widened at the sight of us, and they exchanged looks. And when I looked around, I saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing to gawk at us. Once we reached the door, the room immediately got loud and I knew we'd become the new gossip of the school.


	2. This is War

So this might be a little out of character, but I tried to keep it in character the best I could. This was really fun for me to right, haha. I hope you like this chpater. Don't forget to review!

* * *

_Amy's POV_

"Okay, this is stupid," I muttered, walking out of Grant High-school with Ricky beside me. He let go of my hand and I let it fall nervously to my side. "This is only going to make Ben hate me more."

"No it won't," he insisted. "Ben doesn't hate you at all. He loves you."

"No, he doesn't," I argued.

"Amy, I work with him. I think I know." He paused and walked down the sidewalk, and I followed him. He walked to his car in the parking lot and he said, "Want me to take you home?"

I shook my head. "My mom's already coming to get me..."

"So just don't go with her," he said. "Get in the car with me."

I stared at him for a long time as he stopped beside the drivers side of his car. I stood behind his car, and we both froze where we stood. "What?" he asked.

I continued to stare at him. "What is wrong with you?"

He opened the car door. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything, Amy," he told me. "I'm just trying to help you. _Sorry_," he said with fake sympathy. "Are you coming or not? Hurry up and make a decision. Ben and Adrian are right behind us." I quickly turned around and saw them walking down the sidewalk, on their way to the parking lot.

Without thinking it through, I made a quick decision and raced to the passenger seat and slammed the car door. Ricky stared at me incredulously. "Anxious?"

"No," I answered, pouting. "Just kind of mad."

"At who?"

"At the big idiot beside me with the stupid ideas," I growled.

He chortled and started his car, backing up and driving down the road. In the rear view mirror, I looked at Adrian and she had a confused look on her face, but not only that, I actually saw hurt in her eyes. A look I'd never seen before. And I felt bad.

"How are we going to pretend to be in a relationship anyway? Adrian and Ben are _not_ stupid."

"You're right, they're not. So, we just walk together at school, the only time they'll see us. Since when do we hang out at school? We'll pretend to talk to each other and do ... couple stuff, and then there you go. You have Ben back."

"And you have Adrian back," I shot back at him. "That's your intention as well, right?"

There was a long pause before he finally said, quietly, "Yeah."

I sighed in defeat and stared out the window, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning my elbow against the car. I heard Ricky scoff at me and then say, "You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Am I, now?" I murmured.

"Yes, you are. You agreed to the idea. You said you liked it."

"That was before I knew everyone would stare at us and Adrian would be so pissed at me—"

"She isn't."

"Yes, she is. I saw the way she looked at me. And now I hurt Ben..."

"Ben hurt _you_," he interjected. "Stop caring about other people and care about yourself. You want Ben back, so you can use me to get to him."

My heart stopped and I stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll help you get him back," he said.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. You said I can 'use you' to get to him."

He coughed back a cackle. "That's not what I said."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"_Yes,_ it is_!"_

"Think what you want," he murmured, and I saw him fight back a smirk.

"I don't understand you," I told him.

Oblivious to how pissed off I was at him, he laughed and pulled into my driveway. As soon as the car stopped, I was out the door, and I slammed it as hard as I could. I walked down the gravel road, and then I heard Ricky behind me and I stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

He looked around, as if it weren't obvious, and then back at me. "...Standing here."

"No, really?" I grumbled. "What are you doing following me?"

"I have to come home with you so when Adrian gets home she'll see us together. So we have to stay in your living room so she can see through the window, and believe me she will–"

He stopped when I turned my back towards him and walked off, muttering, "So that is what you said?"

"What?" he called behind me.

"That I can use you? Or is what you meant is that you can use me to get to Adrian?"

"We can use each other," he said. "You get Ben, I get Adrian."

"I never knew you were so desperate before," I stated, knowing how angry that'd make him but not caring, as I pulled open the front door and left it open for him. He stopped in the doorway and glared at me. "I'm not desperate. I've never been desperate. I'm mainly doing this so you can get Ben back," he lied, shutting the door.

"Whatever you say," I sighed, sitting down on the living room couch. Ricky went to stand beside the window, and I rolled my eyes at him. This was such a stupid, childish idea. I couldn't believe that I'd stooped this low. Ricky continued to stare out the window, seeing that Adrian still hadn't gotten home, and then he walked over to me and smirked.

I crinkled my eyebrows. "What?"

He laughed humorously again and pulled his phone out of his pocket. I assumed he was calling Adrian, but all he did was push a button and then suddenly, he walked behind the couch and before I knew it, I was being _pushed off the couch_! I screamed and turned around to look at him. "What was that for!" I shouted.

He laughed again and ran over to me like he was going to pounce on me, and I ran. I ran down the hall, with him chasing me. I didn't know what the hell he was doing. He tried to grab me, and I yelled again, and then carefully he pushed me down right there in the hallway and landed on the floor beside me.

He was cracking up, and I was screaming at him, horrified. I got up quickly, shoving him off of me, and then I ran to the side of my bed, as far away from him as I could get. He ran after me, and I jumped up on top of my bed and then down on the floor and told him to get away from me.

Had he lost his mind?

But before I got completely down on the floor off of the bed, he pushed me over on top of the bed, but I stood up, and then we were both standing on my bed. I worried that my sister was home, that my parents were home. What the hell would they think when they heard screaming?

"You're scaring me," I muttered, and Ricky laughed again. He tried to grab my arms and I backed up, but then I realized I had gotten to the end of the bed and I almost stumbled right over it onto the floor.

And then I was falling backwards, and I yelled louder, and Ricky tried to catch me, but he fell over with me, and we both landed on the floor, and the breath was knocked out of me for ten seconds. I coughed and Ricky stood up, laughing, and then that was when I realized what he was doing.

He was _recording us._ "What are you doing?" I screamed, trying to take the phone away from him. He immediately moved it behind his back and smirked. He said nothing, and I got up from the floor and ran to my closet, and since it didn't have a lock on it, I sat down on the floor and held onto the doorknob, pulling it closed, towards me, as hard as I could.

But he was pulling the door in my room, and I knew he'd win and get it open. "Go away!" I told him, knowing before I said that that he wouldn't. It was like a game of tug-of-war. The door slammed open and closed as the two of us pulled on it, and somewhere in the middle of that, I started laughing along with him.

And then the door flew open, and I saw that he wasn't holding his cellphone anymore. He sat down beside me, and I saw the phone sitting across the room on the floor. We both laughed and he stood back up and helped me onto my feet. Then, he picked up the phone off the floor and stopped recording.

Then he walked over to my computer desk and unplugged one of my large speakers and he carried it out of the room. "Where do you think you're taking that?" I asked, my throat dry and the side of my stomach cramping from laughing.

"You'll see," he said, and I followed him down the hall and on the way, I looked around to see if Ashley was in her room, but I didn't see her. I was relieved. I followed him into the living room and onto the front porch, and then he walked around the side of the house and to the back of the house where Adrian's house was.

"You wouldn't," I muttered, realizing then what he was doing.

"I would," he chuckled. He walked through the gate and I stood inside the gate in my back-yard, watching him impatiently as I groaned in frustration. He set the speaker down on the ground underneath Adrian's window that she looked out, and then he plugged his phone into the speaker.

Adrian was now pulling up into her driveway, and Ricky quickly hid behind the bush so she wouldn't see him. I rolled my eyes; I'd never seen this side of him before. Adrian went inside her house and I saw her through the window. She was in the kitchen, immediately walking to the window.

Ricky pressed the play button on his phone and then he ran over to the gate and we both crouched down where she wouldn't be able to see us. "This is stupid," I whispered.

"Oh well," he said. And I looked away, embarrassed, as I heard my screams come from the speaker. I shook my head disapprovingly and heard Ricky snickering. Oh, jeez, we were so horrible...

_Adrian's POV_

"_Ben!_" I yelled. "Get over here right now!"

He was on the other side of the kitchen, too shy to come stand beside the window. God, he was a wuss. "Ben, I said come here," I tried again. "I think I hear Amy screaming!"

That prompted him, and he was at my side in a second. "Amy screaming?" he echoed.

"_Sh! _Shut up!" I growled, trying to listen. And then as we were silent, the noise was louder and I furrowed my eyebrows. Amy _was_ screaming, and I heard Ricky laughing. I looked through Amy's living room window but I didn't see them. The noise was too loud to be coming from the living room. "What the hell," I muttered. "I don't see them."

"Maybe they're right under your window," he said, and we both looked down, but they weren't there either. I unlocked the window and pulled it open, and Ben said quickly, "What are you doing? We shouldn't invade like that..."

"I knew he's sleeping with her," I muttered, ignoring his comment. "God, I knew it."

I crawled through the window until I was on the ground, and then I stared at Ben who was still cowardly staying inside. "You coming or not?"

"Not," he answered, and I rolled my eyes.

I reached inside and pulled on Ben's arm, and he shouted "Ow!" as I pulled him outside beside me.

"Get over it," I snapped, and then the screaming had gotten louder and I looked down at the big speaker that was sitting on the ground. "What in the hell is this?" I crouched down on the ground. "This is Ricky's phone," I observed, and Ben sighed.

"Adrian, we shouldn't come in between this..."

"His phone is plugged up to this speaker," I explained, ignoring him. "He recorded Amy screaming..."

"Why was Amy screaming?" I was pissed off when I heard the worry in his voice.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sitting down here trying to figure it out," I snapped at him. "Listen, Boykewich, you're on my side here. Got it?"

"Okay, but I still don't like to know that Amy was in pain–"

"Oh, please!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Ricky wouldn't _hurt_ Amy! Why do you think he's doing? Beating her? No. He's obviously having sex with her."

"I don't think Amy would scream–"

"No, Ben. That isn't what I meant. Not on this stupid voice recording...but right now. Right now he's sleeping with her! They just recorded themselves before-hand to piss us off. Don't you see what they're trying to do?"

He shook his head cluelessly and bent down on the ground beside me. "No...no, not really."

"Well, obviously they're together now! Amy probably fell in love with him or something after you broke up with her and she thinks Ricky loves her too, but really he's just using her to get back to me. Damn it... I can't believe this... Ben, I have an idea..." I smiled at him.

"What?"

"Let's pretend to be a couple," I said.

"What?"

"_Let's pretend to be a couple!"_ I repeated. "Or, we could be, for real. You know. Until I get Ricky back. And you get Amy. Great idea, huh?"

"Adrian, I don't want to cheat Amy's love..."

I snorted. "Oh, please, Ben. Tell me, what do you want more than anything?"

He paused. "I want to marry Amy... And you want to marry Ricky."

"Good. Now get inside the house..." I pushed him through the window. "_Go!_"

_Amy's POV_

"Did you hear anything?" Ricky asked me.

"Not really. Did you?"

He sighed and turned around to face me. "Not really. I think I heard Ben say something about marrying her, but that can't be right..."

I raised my eyebrows. "They're getting married?"

"Doubt it," he muttered, standing up, and I followed him back inside my living room, wondering what would happen now that Ben and Adrian were staring straight at us through the window...


End file.
